Love Remains the Same
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A Crane/Mei Ling fic. Hope it's a likeable fic.
1. Thinking About Crane

This is my first time doing my own fic about Mei Ling. I've recently seen "Secrets of the Furious Five" this week on DVD and I thought maybe I should make a Crane/Mei Ling fic of it, so I hope you like!

* * *

Love Remains the Same

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Thinking About Crane

3 weeks passed since the events that occured after Crane gracefully passed the obstacle course to get the flag at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. After being honored, Crane left Lee Da to pursue his chance to be a kung fu master, thanks to a given confidence given by his friend, Mei Ling. Since Crane departed from the Academy, Mei Ling has been cooped up in her room, thinking the one she grew closer with. She hasn't missed out on her training, but every day after that, she stayed in her room for quite sometime, depressed and lonesome. She was lying on the bed, looking up in the ceiling, remembering most of the times she laid her eyes on Crane. Her eyes became misty-eyed and she sighed to herself, softly.

Then, came a knock on the door and she got up and saw who it was; the trainer of Lee Da. She sighed exasperatedly and asked, "What do you want?"

He clears his throat and said, "Well, Mei, um... I know you've been thinking about Crane a lot, but since he hasn't been around, you miss him, do ya?"

"Lee Da hasn't been the same without him and I wish I could've told him about my feelings towards him." she explained.

The instructor nods his head and realizes something about it. The reason why she misses Crane: she loves him, but he doesn't know it yet. He sighs and explains to her, "What would have done if he was still here?"

"I would... give him a big hug and tell him how much I love him and how proud I am of him for gaining his confidence."

"Well, you know.... you could do something about your feelings?"

"What's that?"

"Write a song about it."

Mei turned to him and thought he was kidding because he's never given any advice to anyone in the Academy, but she looked at him in the eye and realized he's here to help her out, for the first time. She wasn't sure about it at first, but she was willing to give it a shot, anyway. She turned to him and said, "Okay, I'll try it."

"Good. Class will begin tomorrow. Also, this is my first time talking to you about your situation and I've never done that before, so just keep it beyween us, okay?"

"Yes, master."

He nods and left the room and Mei shut the door, hoping to find a piece of paper and something to write with, because she has a whole lot of feelings that should be released in her. She started writing a song that describes Crane and what she feels about him. One of the students wanted to check on Mei Ling and they caught her writing a song, not knowing that it describes her close friend. They noticed she needs some space, so they left the room and let her continue her writing.

* * *

Okay, I know it's kinda... short, but it gets better, trust me!


	2. Crane's Return

The second chapter comes with a lot of love in it. Hope it's cool.

* * *

Chapter 2: Crane's Return

5 days later, Mei Ling decided to go outside of the Academy and finds a wide space with a hill and a view to add. She sat down and embraced the beauty of it. She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by and was thinking about Crane coming back. She let out a heavy sigh, held her head down and closed her eyes when she felt something on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a white wing on her left and when she turned around, she saw Crane behind her. She got up and they both stared at each other.

She said, "You're back."

"Yeah, I-I'm back."

She chuckled softly and asked, "How did it go?"

"It went pretty good. You know, it was just peachy-keen, my journey. The best part, I got to defend everyone here and my training's going pretty well. But, there was one thing I missed since I've been away."

"What's that?"

"You."

Mei eyes grew bigger as she got near him. She could tell that he missed her a lot. She asked, "Which part of me did you miss me the most?"

"Oh, nothing much, just your eyes, your kung fu skills, your face and your sweet voice. Just everything about you, I kept seeing you everytime." said Crane.

Mei chuckled and said, "You haven't changed much, haven't you?"

Crane sighs happily and feels as if there's something out of his chest that would express his deep feelings for Mei Ling. He held both of her paws and said, "Mei, I.... I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

He felt nervous about what he was gonna say to her, but his nerves wasn't getting in the way of his newly-found confidence. He looked at her in the eyes and said, "This may be kinda awkward to say, but.... I.... I love you."

Mei gasped softly in shock and realized that it was something that she kept inside of her that explains what the whole thing was. He said, "I should've told you how I really feel about you before I left. I just want to... to thank you for giving me a confidence boost."

"Y-You're very welcome. I just want to say that.... I love you too. I have the exact same feelings about you, too."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Definitely serious. When I see you, sometimes I get this feeling inside of me and I faint. When I look in your hazel eyes, my heart melts. When I hear your voice, I sometimes sigh softly. Everything about you is so unique and passionate. You're sweet, gentle, kind and compassionate. That's what I pretty much love about you."

Crane sighed and looked directly to her eyes and she stared at his eyes and they both leaned at each other and gave out a passionate kiss. He hugged her tightly and embraced her happiness. She closed her eyes and started smiling and Crane had a crush on her since his days as a janitor. Most of the animals saw the reunion and their little moment and exclaimed with an "Aaaaawwww.."

They abruptly stopped and saw them standing in the hill, looking nervous. Mei Ling asked, "How long have you guys been standing here?"

"Long enough." said a student.

"Crane, I see you're back."

"Yes, master. I have."

"You came back for Mei Ling, haven't you? You can be honest." said the instructor.

"Pretty much."

"Well, Lee Da wasn't the same without you. Welcome back, Crane."

All the animals cheered and applauded for Crane's homecoming and surrounded him and Mei Ling together. The group carried them up and took them back to the Academy. Mei and Crane looked at themselves and smiled a little. Crane said, "This wasn't the homecoming I expected, but I'll never forget it. It is good to be back."

"Same here." Mei Ling said.


	3. Surprise Song

So far, this is gonna be a happy ending.

* * *

Chapter 3: Surprise Song

A few hours since Crane returned, Mei Ling realized that she was writing a song about her feelings for him. When he saw her going outside, he was following her until she sat on top of the hill with the wind blowing in her face. He stood behind her and said, "Nice night, isn't it? Great place to sort of, you know, get away from it."

She turned around and saw Crane behind her, both laughing. She answered, "Yeah, same here. It's amazing. I like coming out here at night, just thinking about everything."

Crane sat down next to her and looked at the view. He whispered, "Wow. This view is spectacular."

"Well, you know. It's pretty much beautiful.... just like you."

Crane blushed a little and smiled a little, with a small chuckle. He looked at her and asked, "Is there anything going on since I was away?"

"Not much. I just wrote a song about you and it emphasizes how I feel about you."

"Really? Do you have it with you?" asked Crane.

Mei brought out her song out from her pocket, gave it to Crane to look at and he liked it a lot. He starts singing the first verse of the song.

_Crane: A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like a lunar landing  
Make me want to run till I find you_

_Mei Ling: I shut the world away from here  
Drift to you, you're all I hear  
Everything we know fades to black_

_Both: Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

_I never thought that I had anymore to give  
Pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

_Mei Ling: Find the place where we escape  
Take you with me for a space  
The city buzz, sounds just like a fridge_

_Crane: I walk the streets through seven bars  
I had to find just where you are  
The faces seems to blur, they're all the same_

_Both: Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

_I never thought that I had anymore to give  
Pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

_Crane: So much more to say  
So much to be done  
Don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome_

_Mei Ling: So all have stayed in place  
We should have had the sun  
Could have been inside  
Instead we're over here_

_Both: Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
Too much time, too long defending  
You and I are done pretending_

_I never thought that I had anymore to give  
Pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
Everything will change_

_Crane: I, oh I, I  
wish this could last forever_

_Mei Ling: I, oh I, I  
As if we could last forever_

_Both: Love remains the same  
Love remains the same_

They both looked at each other and chuckled softly and Crane clared his throat and said, "That's a great song you've written."

"You like it?" asked Mei.

"I loved it."

"Thank you."

They both looked at the moon together, while holding hands together and realize that they are simply meant to be together, thanks for a little something called confidence.

* * *

The song is "Love Remains the Same" from Gavin Rossdale. It's the inspiration for this. R&R, please!


End file.
